Big Hero 6 Heroes vs Zero
by Gay4Justice
Summary: 3 Months after Big Hero 6's victory and Callaghan's arrest, the streets are relatively safe... However, a new supermenace appears from the shadows. He doesn't seem to be a foe, but is he a friend? Who is he? What is he? What does he want? What's with those God-Awful "jokes"? (If you can call them that!) What's the deal with this mysterious weirdo Zero?


**_The tall man stood at the top of the skyscraper in San Fransokyo, his visor zooming in, like a pair of binoculars, studying the populace with a cool contempt as he listened closely_**

**_ [_****_Look at them... They don't appreciate a thing they have. Not nearly enough... They take and take, but what little they give... if they even give at all... is so small it's inconsequential. They always think of themselves most, the ones close to them a close second, -if they're lucky. -and the ones they don't know well or at all. They're lucky if they hold the smallest place in their minds and hearts.]_**

**He mused silently, watching events transpire. He saw a old man in a wheelchair cut off in his tracks at the crosswalk, while the walk sign was lit, and yelled at by the very one who cut him off.**_**(**__"Hey, watch where you're rollin', pops!"__**) **__[[__**Mental note: trash that car**__]]_**He saw a pretty young woman in black walking down the street but was unfortunately on the side where construction work was going on. Whistles and catcalls serenaded her steps as she made her way down the street only stopping when she went across to other side. She had her headphones in, so if she noticed, she gave no indication, her expression, though angry, was unchanging throughout. ****_[[I wonder what would be more fitting, making them eat dirt, or washing their filthy mouths out with soap? Perhaps soap to clean the extra filth out? Hm... An excellent combination.]]_**** He saw a younger man, walking out of the book store, holding a stack of books up**_** to **_**his chin knocked down to the ground by some large thug, along with all his books. **

_"H-hey! What was that for!?" __**he asked indignantly. **__"I'm kind of a big target, friend. You don't want to get floored, then don't stand in my way."_

_"You saw me, and still-" "Not my fault you don't know how to dodge, but maybe this will teach you, huh? Ahahahaha!" __**He chortled as he walked away. **__[[__**You malignant pile of sewage...**__]]_"Big dumb jerk..." _**the young man muttered. The thug froze in his tracks and turned his head. **_

"What did you say!?" **the large man bellowed, as he turned around and started to march toward his prey. **"Oh, geez!" **he whimpered, panicking and scrambling to his feet.**"What's the matter, little mouse? Why not run while you can?" **he sneered. **"I-I need these books. For my studies. If you're going to hit me, hit me, but p-please leave my books alone!" **The larger man paused for a moment.** "We'll see what kind of mood I'm in _after _I hit you a few times, huh?" **He grabbed the young man by the scruff of the neck, and raised his fist. The young man closed his eyes and braced for the impending impact.**

_**[[I've had enough of this...]]**_"Time for some "target practice", ha ha ha." **He raised his metallic arm towards the would-be rougher-upper and grinned. ****_[[Set for stun. and...]]_** "Hey!" _**[[Hm?]]**_ "Huh?" **He lowered his gaze to the young man now standing in front of him.**

_**[[It's**_** her.****_..]]_** "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" "They'd hit back.." "You think I won't?" "...Bahahaha! A punch from you would barely make me(**WHAM)**-OOF! _**he recoiled in pain and surprise after a swift kick to the gut. **_"Is that a fact? Drop him. Before I drop you..." "Rrrr..."

_**[[Just try it, Overweight... Give me a third reason to blast you into the concrete...]]**_

"Heh. Fine." **He released the young man and he fell flat on his rear. **"Ow!" **The girl rushed to his side to help him up.**"Consider yourself lucky I don't fight girls, ha ha ha!" **He guffawed as he slowly swaggered off. She sighed as she bent over to help pick up the books. **

**[[Oh, great. The firemen are going to love this...]]** "Well, it's a shame I have to go, but I love watching you while I leave!" **(Ugh... ****_Pig!) (Unbelivable _****friggin' jerk...****_) _****_[[******* *********** I'm ***** **** *** * *** ******* you *** ***** ** ******* *******!]]_**

"Ugh... you believe that, man!?" -"while she's trying to help that kid... that's just sick..." -"I feel dirty, man..." -"I really ought to respect women more." "I hear ya..." -"Whaddya say, guys? No more of that dirty stuff?" -"Yeah, I feel kinda bad now, I guess I never really though about it much until seein' it, you know displayed an' all that..." "It's just one of dose things, y'know?" "Alright, it's settled, no more dirty business! We're the clean-up crew from now on, baby!" "YEAH!" **They shout in unison.**

_**The young man He nervously looked up at his sullen savior. **__"Th-thanks for..." "Don't mention it." "I'm really sorry about that je-" "It's fine." _

**She helped him pick up the last of his books, and they both stood in silence for a few seconds. **

"You going to be okay?" "Y-yeah." **He stammered. **"You sure?" "Yeah, just a bump and a bruise. Nothing I can't get over, right?" "Hm. Well, try and be more careful from now on, 'kay?" "I will! Thanks again... uh..." "GoGo."_**[[GoGo? Sweet! She's certainly got the moves, heh heh...]]**_ **she answered. **" "Drew." "Nice meeting ya, Drew. See you later." "Yeah, nice... meeting you." **She turned the way she came, and went back about hr business, leaving him to his, he cleared his throat and walked what the man up above assumed was the way to his apartment.**

**_{{-and here I thought I was in for another downer... that was a surprisingly sweet ending, and not just "cool", "bad", "rad" sweet, but "aw, shucks" sweet, too! Aw, heck! I'm in a good mood... y'know, those cleaner crew guys weren't so bad after all... eh, leave alone and let leave alone, why not? The jerk in the car... eh, maybe some other time, maybe not... who knows? He was having a bad day, probably... but-]]_**

"As for you, lard cakes... you are the straw that just put a crack in my asphalt, so now I'm going to break my foot in your big ol' back. Side. Yakkity-yack, don't talk back. You don't know Jack. Bernie Mac. Allison Mack. Connie Mac. Big Mac. Little Mac. Whack... -a mole. Smack, smack, gimmee a smack, you smack me an' I'll smacj you back. ***slap*** "Ow!" ***SLAP*** "OW!" "Told ya. Hurmm...Pac-Ma-... Pac-Attack. Wakka-Wakka-Wakka."

"-but this time, the big round glutton doesn't gobble up the creepy spectre. No power pellets to turn ME blue, pizza-face! THIS... is, as "they" say... a "different story!"

"-and when you see my 'final cut"... ***SHOOM.* A sword-shaped beam of light appeared in the man's hand, materializing into a 4 and a half-long bladed katana, though with a saber's hilt and handle. **"You'll wish Uwe Boll had written it! Ha ha ha ha ha ha. HA HA HA HA HA HA! AHA! AHA! Ahahahaha... Hah! Hah! HA HA HAAA! heeheeheeheehee... heh... heh... ah ha. Ha. Hn hn hn... Hm... *Ahem*

"Wait... who's Uwe Boll?"

**END OF CHAPTER 1.**

"Warpin round the town, rightin' wrongs with his might, he's a-looking for a fight, and he' givin' thugs a friii-iiight...

Duh duh duuuuh duh! doo doo doo duh duh dee da dee!

Zeee-ro's the man, Zeee-ro's the man, yes-he-is! Zeee-ro's the man, Zee-ro's the man, yes-he-is!

Saw a hot punk chick with a super-rad haircut, walk up with a sexy strut, and kick a fat man in the guuu-uuut...

That girl stole mah heart, That girl stole mah heart, yes-she-did! That girl stole mah heart, That girl stole mah heart, yes-she-did!

Blah blah blaaaaah blah, love bad, tough, girls who can kick my a-

and now here he is, soaring high like a dove, Zero's fal-len in love, and he's attacking from abooo-ooove!"

"What TH-AAAAAAGH!"

**The white-clad ****assassin**** (Writer01: Wait, are we going with "assassin?" I mean, that's a little dark, isn't it? I know this is supposed to be dark-"er", but this is a Disney fic right? Writer02: Well, yes, technically, but... I mean- Writer01:-and has he actually killed anyone, is that what we're implying? Writer02: You know as well as I do we're mostly doing this as we go along, and you know, besides, uh, "spoilers!" That'd be spoiling it for the reader! Writer01: -and "assassin" doesn't? That's a pretty big implication right there. Writer02: Stan... Writer01: It's his title, for crying out loud! Means "I kill people"! You can't get more bla-Writer02: Red herring. Writer01: Wh-it's a red herring? That's what you're telling me? Writer02: Could be. Writer01: ...Look, I think I know what this is about. Writer02: Oh yeah, what's that, Jack? Writer01: I think you're afraid people are going to latch on to the whole dea-"you-know-who-expy thing, and only that, and this story won't get anywhere and it's better to admit it then look like we're feebly hidi-Writer01: Alright... Ju-shut up. You don't know crap. Writer01: ...I'm done. Writer02: No, Jack, come on! Writer01: No, I'm not doing this if you're going to be a Sour Stanley, okay? I'm not- Writer02: Jack, I'm sorry. That was mean. Writer01: -and?**

**Writer02: You're right. Sigh... You're right. I just want people to like this. Not even love, just "like" would be enough. What if it doesn't? What if people refuse to see the charm in this? Only look at the superficial, and yes admittedly intentional references and imitations to- other stuff, and not the fun, not entirely original but fresh, different story we were trying to make? I mean, different from the tired, repeated stuff that's so hard to avoid, even for the greats? It's just... I want to make it workable without the impossible 100% original-in-every-way-guilt, but reference fun stuff, and sorta... make all of it a little different, in it's own way, from the crowd. Sigh... You want to hit me?**

**Writer01: No, Stan, I don't want to hit you... Writer02: You sure? Writer01: YES! Look, I know how you feel, and I accept your apology, and... I get it. It isn't possible to be 100% original in every way, that's nerves talking. -but... we can make something a little different. Something that has the fun, rad stuff of today with a bit of the great stuff from yesterday, and a unique little charm of it's own. Something... balanced. Refreshing. Just like a fun little movie we saw. A movie, that, while not entirely original was fun, and refreshing... and, and had... heart. We can do it together, buddy. Your Stanley-Sense tingling? ;D**

**Writer02: Jack ready to Smash? :D**

**Writer01: Oh, yeah! Writer02: Let's do it! *FIST BUMP FOR THE AGES* IN UNISON: "Buh-duh-luh-na-la"**

**Writer02: How does... "Avenger" sound?**

**Writer01: Perfect.)**

**BLAM END.**

**The white-clad avenger dropped from the rooftop after his final bound, onto his unsuspecting(until now) target.**

"Well, well, my half-lard, half-human nemesis Overweight! Guess it doesn't pay to be such a... "Big. Target." Now... "Does. It?"

"Who- who the heck are you? Do you know who I am?"

"The taste-tester at McFattyBurger? No offense, Overweight, but I think you've been putting in too much "Overtime!" Hahahaha..."

"You think this is a joke, wacky man?"-"Yeah."

"I'm going to have those stupid jokes beaten right out of your nutty head, you... lame fruitcake!"

"Oh, trying to say I'm not funny? Is that what you're saying!? Way-too-big-man on campus wanna steal my spotlight, be THE BIG TARGET getting... attention... aimed at it!? WELL, THAT'S JUST FINE! I could use a big... target for people to..." _**[[Dangit, I was going SOMEWHERE with that! -but where!?]]**_ "I'm going to make you a "big target" for reals! Eat some healthy volts instead of... burgers for a change, ya fat... friggin' jerk! -but I hope you leave enough room for my fist, because I'm going to ram it into your stomach and break your Go-Goshdarn SPINE!" **WHAM! **"OOF!" **He exclaimed as he doubled over in pain.** **The white weapon-in-the-shape-of-a-human-being aimed his arm at the big thug, who cowered in fear as the arm transformed in seconds into a cannon. **"N-no, don't!" **The masked maniacal muttering marauder mi-smiled maliciously as the energy in the cannon glowed to a bright shine **"Too late, Overweight!" **_[[Nice One-liner! Supreme with no-lettuce, white is for creams including sour cream, and milk and butter and heroes and villians and antiheroes and White Tigers Polar bears and L-Lions? Are there white Lions? Besides albino? Maybe a white Ligre, possibly? Whoops, lost in thought again, time to focus on the mission at hand!]]_**

"Eh? Aw, nuts!" _**[[Oh, yeah!]]**_ "H-help me! This maniacs trying to kill me, HELP!" "Help? I don't need any help, I know just what I need! A nice big brush, a can of paint, and a... stun blast weak enough so you won't faint! -then again, it's never that strong, even on full-blast! -sure ain't!" ***BRZAAAK* **"Ah! uhhhhuuhhhuuh, sin's virating... eheheheh. ickles..." "Yeah, that'll wear off in jeeees a minnit... Here we are! Paint AND brush! Good thing this anitque/art supply store was conveniently in in this neighborhood. -and right on this block! ((:D)) (**Writer01: Stan, not to fight, but really? Writer02: It's late, my brain hurts, I just wanna get this good stuff-these good ideas on paper-cyber... here while I got 'em. Writer01: Yeah, me too... Sigh... Sure.**

**The Blanka Brute found a big billboard and blasted it, making a perfect hole with his buster-blitz-blaster, breaking in a big enough hole for his ball-shaped companion to fit. **"There you go, "Big Target"! **He beamed as he shoved him in the hole with one arm, face-first, and painted a large red, target on his back. **"Now you can't be missed, not that it wa-**[[**_**He's had enough, I**_ **think.]]** Er, yeah... Ahem, nevermind! "Sniff, sniff..." **[[...huh?]] **"Uh huh huh... hyuk..." **[[Is he crying?]] Zero walked over and patted him on the back. **"Hey, look, pal, I..." "GOTCHAAAGH! Now yo-you... Wuh... **The big guy jumped out and was seemingly prepared to attack, but his face scrunched up and he broke into tears, and continued his blub-crying for about a minute and a half. **"Aw, geez..." **Zero looked down in remorse. "**Was it the stunblast?" **He shook his head, while biting his lip. **"Was it the target? Bein' shoved in the hole? **He shook his head again. **"The fat jokes?" **He nodded silently. **"Look, I'm-I'm sorry, I guess I... I just wasn't thinking... I mean, I WAS, I was tryin' succedin' to be a jerk, but I still have limits. Making somebody cry is just... nasty. **The large man hiccuped in response. **"Honestly, I-... I don't know why I didn't... I mean, let's face facts, you did some not-so-kosher quality stuff today..." "L-Like WHAT!?" "Like shoving that kid when he was standing and minding his own business, laughing at the girl when she tried to stop you, checkin' her out and laughin' about that when she tried to help HIM..." **He turned to look at Zero.**

"You-you saw all that?" "Yeah, that's- why I'm here..." "To get me back for- for treating them like that?" "Pretty much... but-" "I still feel I went too far, and I think... you'd feel better if you hit me. Don't you think so?" "Yeah, maybe..." **The big man rose and prepared his fist.** "W-wait!" "You wussing out on me?" "No, just... not left side, I... can't feel on that side, won't hurt." "Okay." **Raises fist and is about to lunge. **"Wait!" **The big man sighed in exasperation. **"What NOW?" "How about... one good punch for each fat joke." "So... how many?" "Eight." "but what about those times you called me 'big'?" "Big is big, fat is fat, and I'm counting in those burger jokes even they're technically part of 1 insult along with a name I called you!" "Rrrrr..." "Oh, wait, I also called you ball-shaped..." "When, like right now?" "No, I was talkin' 'bout earlier." "I don't remember that..." "Really? I guess it was my imagination..." "I dunno, seems like it." "Yeah, so... with all that said... we going with Eight? 'cause that rhymes with "Overweight" and stuff, so..." "Yeah, sounds fair." **WHAM! One to the face, right side, Cheekbone. **"OOOOOW!" **WHAM! One to the right side, jaw* **"Urghhhh! AH!" **WHAM WHAM WHAM! Three mighty shots to the gut, each harder then the last. **"OOF! UUUUH! URGHHH!" **WHAM! One to the eye, left side. **"OOOOH!" [[**Gonna be black tomorrow... White-clad guy with one black eye. One "O" for "Zer-'O'", not bad!]]**** WH-WHAM-AMMM! Two big ones, one for each kidney! **"OW-OWWWW..." He groaned out, crawling on the asphakt, piteously. "Need a hand?" **The large gentleman reached out. **"Uh, yeah, thanks." **Zero took his hand, and he pulled him up to his feet with a grunt of effort. **"You're heavy... What do you got in you? Metal or something?" "Well..." "Eh, doesn't matter... so why'd you wanna to get me so bad? You know one of those two? Both of them?"

"N-no, I just... well, you first, I just took a beating of a lifetime..." **he wheezed. **"Me first?" "Yeah, spill. Why push that guy around? He didn't do anything. -and that hot chick was just responding to your aggression and thuggagery.. something." **The bigger man sighed deeply and crossed his legs. "**Well, it's... a long story, but since we both got places to go, at least I do... I'll give you the abridged version." "I don't know, that can take longer than you'd think. Just ask LittleKuriboh." "Who's Li-never mind! Just listen! *ahem* All my life I've been pushed around. Every since I was a kid, being bullied because they thought I was dumb, or fat, or just a...big target to pick on. Whatever the reason, it seemed most of them, most everybody hardly needed a reason, you know? Just seeing a big, fat, dumb loser that they get to pick on when they have so much more and I had so much less. So, I started to take stuff, from the jerks at first, to teach 'em a lesson. I took money, I took stuff, and I loved it, but... I loved taking their respect most of all. Getting 'em good and daring them to try and stop me, I couldn't get enough of it, and soon I got addicted to that feeling, started to target everybody, for- for the smallest stuff, sometimes no good reason at all, like I was. Sometimes for being in the same space and breathing too loud... Sometimes, I'd move to bully their pals just for sticking up for them... Tonight I realized, just by talking to you, I realized my whole life has turned into one big rampage, hurting other people and I'm just..."

**Zero interjected: "**You're always spoiling for a fight, and trampling over anyone you feel deserves it even in the slightest for the smallest crap, and sometimes, most'a the time..." **In unison: **"I don't know why... " **Zero perked up. **"That's... that's how I feel! Every day just looking for an excuse to throw down, and let loose, and rip some jerks a couple new one's... some days just, just boiling over, wanting to let off the steam so bad, to let it out against the first convenient target I can find... I see people getting stepped on every day, and it just makes me wanna step on those steppers back, put 'em in their place, y'know? It just feels so much easier when you've convinced yourself the person deserves it." "Or that it's your right." "Yeah..." **They both sit in silence for a couple minutes, reflecting on their revelations. **

"I feel bad about being rough with that kid, feel worse about the lady..." **"**Hey, I feel bad for going too far with that stuff I said." "Hm. I think I'm going to try and apologize to her. Him, too." "Whoa, slow down there, Speed Racer! You sure about that? She'll be mighty po'd at you!" "That's why I have to. Let her let off steam at the right guy, for the right reasons. The healthy way." "I'm glad you, we... both learned something today. From now on, I'm going to fight for something more than just payback! I'm going to fight to help people!, and NOT go too far, not lose my way!" **The bigger man stood. **"and I, I shall deal with my inner pain, let it out... the healthy way."

."Think you'll ever need a partner?" "...maybe." "Well, I'm going straight! No more robot battles for me, I'm going to accomplish my childhood dream of being a champion prizefighter!" "Well, if you need any pointers, gimme a ring! Here's my card." _Hmm... [Zero. Zero Hour fitness. 000-0000-BD_

_Crimefighter extraordinaire & Professional busybody.]_

"Oh, yeah... I never got your name. As you can see, I'm Zero." "Yama." "Nice to meet you, man. See you around!" **The wacko in white jumped up and flew into the sky, propelled by his jet-boots and took off" **"YEE-HAW!" **he shouted as he flew through the air. Yama chuckled, watching his new friend zoom off. **"Tomorrow... I'm turning things around for the better. Thanks to you, Zero...


End file.
